iPear Store: The Aftermath
by jessicalove24
Summary: What happens after Sam quits her job at the Pear Store and goes after Freddie? SEDDIE! My first FanFic... go easy on me!


"Freddie! Wait up!" I called after him as I left the Pear Store. I feel bad you know. I didn't mean to get him fired, it was just nice being around him, being his boss for a while. I don't, I like making him angry and frustrated. _It's kinda cute._ I see his back and within a second we're face to face. His big brown eyes are staring at me, sad and angry and he's got a cute little frown on hid face that makes me want to cry.

"What?" he asks. I know he wants to scream at the top of his lungs at me but it comes out as an exasperated whisper.

"I- I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to get you fired," I choke out. Apologizing isn't exactly sn easy thing for me to do. _I'm Samantha Puckett, I apologize to no man._ But here I am, begging Freddie for forgiveness.

"You know what Sam, it doesn't even matter to me anymore. It's like you always try to put me down, like you don't want me to suceed in anything! Even when we were dating! Everything's always about you. You. You! YOU! Is that all you care about?" Okay now he's screaming. And he has every right to. Tears threaten to fall but I keep my composure.

"You don't really mean that," I whisper with my head down.

"Why?" he asks me.

"Why what?" I respond while still staring at my shoes. He gently lifts my head up with his fingers touching my chin and makes me look into his eyes. I swear my heart skips a beat and I can't breathe.

"Why did you have to work there and get me fired?" he asks calmly, like he already knows the answer. Hell, I don't even know the answer.

"I don't know Freddie," I say as I look away from him. "Yeah, we fight all the time and act like we hate each other, but I thought it might be fun working with you, spending more time with you. It's like ever since we broke up all we do is bicker! And you love Carly all of sudden-"

"I don't love Carly!" he interrupts me.

"Don't play games Benson. It's not like it matters. We broke up. And I know you're over me and don't love me anymore, but that doesn't change how I feel!" I let everything out. Everything I've been thinking, feeling, everything. Everything since that night in the elevator.

"How do you feel, Sam?" he asks and I take a step back. I don't even know how I feel! This boy drives me crazy! I want to go back to truly hating him, like when we first met. A little 13 year boy doting over a pretty girl who will never love him. A sight that I saw from a day to day basis that eventually got old.

"Answer me, Sam," he demands and I temporarily forget where I am.

"I don't know! I quit for you! That has to tell you something!" I yell at him, angry that he can't read my mind.

"I'll go talk to Nat tomorrow and get you your job back. You deserve to work there. I know how much that job meant to you. I really am sorry," I repeat for what feels like the millionth time tonight.

"I don't care about that stupid job, I hated working there anyway" he says and it confuses me. If he doesn't even care, why are we having this argument?

"Then what do you care about?" I say and all I want to hear is "you". But that will never happen.

"Why did you even bring up the fact that we dated? Or that I'm still in love with you for that matter?" he asks and I'm not sure how to answer him.

"What do you want to hear Freddie? That I want you to love me again? I miss you? What?" I start to scream because he needs to get out of my head. Stop making me feel this way for him! But I look at him and he smirks stepping toward me. Before I can even blink he whispers in my ear "Yes" and kisses me with incredible force. I push on to him, almost making him fall over. I put my all into it. Every single kiss that was missed during our breakup is made up in this single moment with his arms tight around me, never wanting to let go.

"I've missed you so much, Baby" he whispers to the top of my head while kissing my hair.

"You didn't need to quit for me, I'll admit I was a little jealous," I look at him and grin and he smiles back. I give him a quick his and a look that tells him I'm going to give what he wants. He wrinkles his eyebrows with a questioning look on his face that asks, "Really?" and I give hima small nod. A quick "Yes!" escapes his lips and he tells me that I look so sexy in that red pear shirt. I look at him seductively and say, "I look better with it off."


End file.
